The Three Qiaos
by DarkChinchilla
Summary: There was a girl whose name and rememberance was lost to history. She was the younger sister of Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. This is the story of the Three Qiaos. (Note: Yes, this is an OC story, so please do not read and review saying it sucks just because you


Oh, so you are reading this, eh? Well, thanks for giving this story a try. I hope that you will enjoy it, because I have a feeling that I will enjoy writing it.

And yes, if anyone is wondering, Da Qiao will be marrying Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao will be marrying Zhou Yu. And there may be someone for my OC as well, though I don't know who yet (help with that would be very appreciated).

Please forgive me, but I do not know Chinese (though I wish that I did). This would, of course, mean that the name I came up with for my OC probably sucks. I am also a bit worried about the descriptions I gave of Da and Xiao's looks. Please excuse me if they are wrong as well, for I also suck at describing the color of people's hair and eyes in games/pictures.

_Note: As I have said in my summary, please do not read this story and review saying it sucks just because one of the main characters is an OC. But in my opinion, people who create OCs are just being more creative than others because they are making their own character with their own looks and personality instead of taking a character from a game. So please don't diss people who are just showing a little creativity._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. The only thing I own is my OCs, in which there is only one and will most likely remain at one._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Intro:_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

There was a girl whose name and remembrance was lost to history. This girl was named Lin Yao Qiao, none other than the Third Qiao. Her and her two sisters, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao, were said to among the most beautiful women in China. Even the moon hid her face and the loveliest flowers blushed in shame at the sight of these three young women.

Da was the eldest of the three, being at the age of seventeen when our story begins. She was also the most mature, with her seriousness and mild voice. A very graceful young woman who loved to dance. Her silky black hair was to be envied of, as was her dark chocolate eyes.

Xiao was the next in line, being at the age of sixteen. She was the most immature, always hyper and jumping around, causing trouble and worry for those who cared for her. She was not very graceful, but actually quite clumsy, always tripping over things. Her hair was a beautiful brown color and her sparkling eyes were a lighter chocolate color than Da's

The youngest of the Qiao's was Lin Yao, being at age fifteen. She loved to run and joke around with Xiao at times, but she knew when the time was to be serious. Her hair was a shiny dark brown and her eyes a soft brown. I suppose you may say that she was the oddball of the family. She insisted on learning martial arts, claiming to her father that it would help her become more balanced and graceful for dancing, though that was not the real reason. She dreamed that she would one say become a great general or strategist, whichever one, for she was quite smart for one so young.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Chapter 1_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

And here does our story begin of the Three Qiao's...

Dong Zhou, that evil tyrant, had gained much power. This power only increased his desire of more treasures, the loveliest treasures that he could find. What were those treasures, you ask? Why, of course, they are women, for this evil tyrant was quite a lecherous man. He took every beautiful woman he saw to his palace and made her his. So when he heard of the Three Qiaos, he obviously wanted them as his own. He was quite pleased to hear that the sisters were visiting an uncle they had near Luo Yang, his capital. He ordered a unit of his soldiers to go to this village and find them. The soldiers reward, if they brought the girls back unharmed and untouched, was anything they found in the village after they raided it.

_-o-o-o-_

"Come on you guys! I want to get there as soon as possible, so we can leave as soon as possible! I hate having to go visit Uncle!" Lin Yao complained to her sisters. She was much further up the dirt road then Da and Xiao were. They were heading to the small village where their Uncle lived. The man wasn't actually their Uncle, but they had just grown up calling him so. He was really just an old, _very_ old, friend of their father who often insisted that the girls come and visit him. He really was not a bad guy, it was just that he was... old. And his house smelled funky because it was almost never cleaned. Not to mention the fact that he thought he could cook well, when a monkey could learn to do so much better. Lin Yao saw how far ahead she was and stopped to wait on her sisters, who were running to catch up. Xiao, being the clumsy girl she was, tripped over a rock in the road and ended up flat on her face.

"Oh, Xiao! You are all covered in dirt now!" cried Da, as she helped her fallen sister up and began to help brush her off. They managed to get most of the red dirt off of her, but there were still smudges here and there, especially on her face. Lin Yao stood with her arms crossed and tapping her toe, looking quite annoyed.

"Can we go now?" she asked as Da and Xiao finally reached her. They nodded and set off once more on their journey.

After finally reaching their Uncle's house, they were greeted by the large watchdog who jumped on Xiao, knocking her into a puddle of mud, for it had rained not to long ago. The dog barked and, wagging it's tail, slobbered all over Xiao's face.

"Why me?! Why does he never jump on anyone else?" sobbed Xiao.

"Ahaha... I guess he just likes you the best," laughed an old man who had come out of the house. He walked over using his cane and began to pull the dog off of Xiao. Da and Lin Yao helped Xiao up, who was dripping in mud and dog slobber. "Come on in, my dears. I believe I still have some clothes that my daughter used to wear when she lived here, so you can go and get cleaned up." They followed the old man back into his house. After Xiao got cleaned up, the girls were forced to eat horrible tasting meat buns. They took this all with fake smiles plastered on their faces and comments on how good a cook he was. The old man smiled happily and went to make more.

_-o-o-o-_

"Alright men! You three there!" said the leader of the unit as he pointed at three soldiers, "Go into the village, find the girls, and bring them back her safely! No touching or Lord Dong Zhuo will be very angry!" The three men he pointed to bowed and ran off to do their job. "As for the rest of you, we can go raid the village once we make sure we have the girls."

The villagers stared as the three soldiers entered their village, wondering why they were here.

"Hey! What're you lot starin' at? Get back to whatever your supposed to be doing!" yelled one of the soldiers. "No! You there, stay here. I gotta ask you something!" He grabbed a man that was passing by. "Where's those Qiao girls staying at?"

"Uhh... They were staying with that old man," said the villager.

"What old man?" said the soldier, shaking him.

"He... lives...over...there...!" said the man, pointing to a nearby house. The soldier dropped the man and kicked him before he and his companions continued to the house.

_-o-o-o-_

Lin Yao had escaped to the small stable in the back. There, in the stable, was an old fat donkey that was almost never used, as its owner had no real use for it anymore. She loved visiting the donkey, for they had become friends during the times that she visited. Sometimes she was able to convince Uncle to let her ride it around the village for fun, dreaming of the day when she could have her own horse. Of course her father had a few donkeys, but they were only for plowing the fields and had no tolerance for people petting them.

Da and Xiao were talking with Uncle in the house, for they had no real interest in donkeys or horses, and someone had to keep him company. As they were carrying out their conversation, the door to the house burst open. The girls jumped and turned to see three soldiers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the old man as he stood up to face the intruders.

"Who are we? We're soldiers in Dong Zhuo's army. What are we doing here? We're here… for them!" said one of the soldiers, pointing to the girls.

"Wait? Isn't there supposed to be three of them?"

"We'll find that one later! Come on!" The soldiers rushed forward and grabbed Da and Xiao. Uncle started to hit the nearest soldier with his cane. The soldier turned and hit him hard, causing the frail old man to fly back and land on his back. Da and Xiao were screaming and struggling, but the soldiers were strong and were able to easily drag them out of the house and back to where the rest of their unit was waiting.

_-o-o-o-_

When Lin Yao heard all the commotion, she ran back into the house. The only person there was Uncle, who was lying still on the floor.

"What happened, Uncle?" she asked, worriedly, running to the old man's side. The hit had seemed to take a toll on the man. He coughed up some blood before he spoke.

"Lin Yao! Dong Zhuo's soldiers took your sisters, you have to get out of here now!" he cried.

"What?! I'll kill them!"

"No! You have to escape now! Take the donkey and get as far away from here as possible!" Lin Yao hesitated before nodding and running out of the room. She would like to help her sisters, but she couldn't do so by herself. She needed to find help. She jumped on the donkey and rode out of the village as fast as the old fat creature could carry her.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Chapter 1..._

_Completed!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

There you go. The first chapter. So, what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Should I continue, or give up on the hopeless attempt of me ever becoming a good writer? Please review with the answers to these questions. It would really mean a lot to me if you did. Thank you for your time.


End file.
